Those Three Words
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: It's been a year and Danny still remembers the conversation they had during that case where he'd joked that he'd never fall in love. Now he was prepared to say them out loud.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm in a complete CSI NY mode right now and I'm loving it. The imagination bunnies are going crazy for all characters, pairings and episodes! This one is based on episode 15 in series one "Til Death We Do Part". This is just a little piece of fluff! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Those Three Words]<strong>

* * *

><p>The couple had been dating for about a year now and they'd come out to their friends but there was one thing that hadn't been said between them. Those three little words that made everyone's heart skip a beat, the words that made you know someone cared about you and those three words that were overused but you knew when they were being genuine. They'd never said them. It was apparent through their actions that there was love there but nothing that really showed it so Danny decided that he was going to change that.<p>

When the door opened, he felt his stomach tighten as he heard Mac's footsteps moving towards the kitchen. When the older man spotted the candles flickering on the table and the two pizza boxes – Danny obviously hadn't had time due to being at work as well to cook – resting on the counter, he grinned. "Should I worry about you all of a sudden romantic?" He said as he moved over and pulled the younger man down for a kiss, his hand hooked around the back of his neck so that Danny couldn't pull away.

Danny smiled into this kiss before breaking it off. "No. You should wait until we have spaghetti and meatballs so I can go all Lady and the Tramp on you," he joked not really sure if Mac would get the reference but he knew that Mac knew everything. This was affirmed when the guy grinned and pressed another loving kiss to the man's lips, noting that they tasted slightly of beer but not enough for Mac to believe that the younger guy was drunk.

"So what has brought this on?" He asked loosening his tie and moving to sit down on a seat, his gaze never leaving Danny.

"I wanted to say something to you," Danny said as he handed the man a pizza box and moved to sit down next to him. Taking a bite of pizza, Mac turned to look at the guy with his eyebrows wrinkled. Normally Mac was adept at knowing when there was something bothering Danny but this time he hadn't noticed anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly around a mouthful of pizza, afraid that there was something behind this romantic setting such as the guy being about to dump him. He didn't think that was Danny's style but he wouldn't put it past the guy into thinking that it was a sweet thing to do so as not to hurt the older man's feelings.

"Nothing!" Danny said laughing as he reached over and wiped a blob of tomato sauce of the bottom of Mac's lip before offering it to the man to lick off which he obviously did happily even though he didn't take his eyes of Danny. "Do you remember that case we worked last year when the bride died on her wedding day because her dress was covered in..."

"Yes I remember," Mac cut off not wanting Danny to go into the details here. It was very rare the two of them mentioned work during this kind of moment so he was curious to where Danny was going with this conversation.

"Do you remember how I cracked a joke and you told me that it would one day happen to me?" He said slowly looking at the man and Mac looked over at him as he nodded his head slowly. "I thought you'd meant marriage and had laughed because at that time it really was ludicrous. I'd been single for years." He continued slowly before picking at the topping of his pizza and putting it into his mouth. "But you had just told me that one day I'd fall in love and I just told you not to joke about such a thing?"

"I remember." Mac said smiling at the horror on Danny's face at the idea of being in love even though the pretty female detective had been flirting with him a few minutes beforehand. "What's your point?"

"Well I just wanted you to know," Danny slipped off his chair and wrapped his arm around Mac's neck as he leant in and took the man's lips with his. The taste of their pizzas mingled but the potent taste was strongly theirs causing them both to growl into the kiss. Mac's hand tightened against Danny's wife beater as he tried to pull the guy down on to his lap. Danny settled himself into his new seat before smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that I did fall in love eventually after all."

"Oh really." Mac smiled as he bit down on the younger man's shoulder. "And does the lucky person return the feelings?"

"Well I hope so or he's going to go missing for a long time," he said before leaning to the man's ear, "because I have the power to make sure no one finds him," he whispered before running his tongue down the rim of his lover's ear until he reached the lobe which he nipped gently causing the older man to growl slightly, his hands tightening on Danny's hips.

"Don't worry," Mac smiled, "I do believe he loves you back." He whispered before taking hold of the man's lips again, their pizza forgotten as they kissed hungrily. It didn't matter to Danny that they'd not said it like you saw in the chick flicks. The third person, the lack of personalisation in the message and just the teasing had made Danny pretty sure that Mac felt the same and it wouldn't be long until they both said it to each other seriously.


End file.
